Sleeping under the moonlight
by Jasmine Sephora4760
Summary: This is a one-shot of what I think should've happened in the campfire scene. Enjoy!


**Please enjoy this cute little one-shot I created**

 **Hope you guys like it. :D**

* * *

Her smile.

That was his favorite thing about her.

He thought she looked adorable as she slept, and the moonlight seemed to catch her glitter freckles perfectly , making them shine. The grey troll STILL couldn't believe she dragged him along on this dangerous mission, because trust me, this is the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

He was confident the snackpack had been eaten by now, and that they wasted their time venturing to bergen town.

But of course, the bubbly princess thought otherwise. To be honest, he hated how she always saw things on the bright side. How could someone possibly stay positive after the bergens took some of the trolls away?

Branch suddenly thought about all the trolls he left behind in his bunker.

They were all depending on him and the princess to save the lives of the trolls who were taken. What if they failed? What if Poppy got taken? Branch couldn't live with himself if Poppy got eaten because of him.

He looked over at Poppy and smiled gently.

Branch carefully scooted over to where she was sleeping and lay down next to her. He began to stroke her cheek lovingly," If only you would love me back." He sighed, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Poppy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice ,and she sat up with a straight face.

Branch's eyes widened to the size of saucers," I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake,I promise I-" Without any warning, she pressed her lips to his, cutting him off. She had such a tight grip on his vest as if she never wanted to let go.

When he didn't respond, she slowly pulled away from him and she suddenly became interested in the ground.

" I like you too," she began," All I ever wanted was for you to let me in." Poppy looked up to meet his icy stare. Branch couldn't believe what he was hearing. " I thought you had feelings for _Creek._ " He said his name as if it was a curse word.

She bit her lip in thought," I'm over him." She assured the grey troll," Turns out, he isn't really my type."

" Oh really? So you're saying I'm your type then?" he teased. Poppy immediately felt blood rushing to her cheeks." I-I guess so." She mentally face palmed for stuttering.

As Poppy kept talking, Branch wasn't really listening.

 _She looks so cute when she's nervous._ He thought to himself. " What do you like about me?" She asked suddenly. Branch was finally brought back to reality when he heard her question.

" What?" He looked up to see the mischievous look on her face. " I-I'm not answering that!"

Poppy smiled to herself, knowing that she finally shut him up." You have to answer, I really want to know." She noticed how flushed he was." Awww, you're so adorable when you blush!" she cooed.

Branch could only roll his eyes at her as she erupted into a fit of giggles. " Geez Branch, you don't have to get mad at me, I was only playing."

"Well, two could play at that game." He muttered under his breath. Poppy stopped giggling when she noticed the way he was looking at her. " Branch, why are y-" This time he cut her off.

He began to kiss her more wildly, and Poppy loved it. She placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his muscly torso as he set to work on her.

Branch began to massage her scalp and Poppy enjoyed every second of it.

Suddenly he pulled away.

Too bad, she wanted him to keep going.

Who knew he would be such an excellent kisser? He was better than Creek anyway. " So, are you going to answer my question or just sit there looking handsome?" She smirked.

He blushed profusely. She always had _that_ affect on him.

" What question?" He had obviously forgotten. " What do you like about me?'' She repeated. Branch thought for a while. There were plenty of things he liked about her. Where should he start?

" Your eyes shine upon the moonlight and freckles shine like the sun, I love the way your mouth curves up into a smile and the way your laughter echos through a room. " He beamed at her making her knees feel weak.

" That was...beautiful."

" I'm glad you liked it." He looked up at the sky," It's getting pretty late, we should go to bed." He lay down and covered himself with the blanket.

"Branch?"

He looked over at her," What's the matter?"

" Can you sleep with me?"

Branch smiled," Of course." he scooted over and wrapped one arm around her, drifting off into a deep sleep.

For the first time in his life he felt something new.

Hope.


End file.
